fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Heroes' Arrival at the Kingdom of Equestria/Consulting Rafiki
(The next morning, the forest group, except Sora and Sonic’s groups, woke up to the sound of something chopping lightly on a piece of wood. They looked around and saw that the noise is coming from Tommy, Sora, and Sonic’s groups carving something on pieces of broken bark from a wood) Tommy and Sonic’s groups: Good morning, guys! (Then after they finished carving what appeared to be the last broken bark, the group came out in curiosity) Kairi: What were you carving on those? Ace: Names. Group: What names? Sonic: Well, your names, that’s what. (They show the carved broken barks, revealing some of the group members’ names on them. The group stared in blank silence at first) Amy: Some little gifts from Tommy and Sora’s groups to Kairi and the Mane Seven’s groups. (A short pause, then Kairi and the Mane Seven’s groups squealed with delight and then giggled. At first, Tommy, Sonic, and Sora’s groups thought they squealed in an upset way and then cried) Arturo: Lo siento, girls. We just tried to be creative with these gifts. Knuckles: With our help, that is. Brick: So, don’t cry anymore. (But Kairi and the Mane Seven’s groups stopped giggling and explained with little giggles) Blossom: (Giggles) We’re not crying nor upset. Kairi: (Giggles) We were laughing with you. Bubbles: (Giggles) We love these! Adagio: Nothing to be ashamed of on these pieces of art. Pinkie Pie: They’re pretty! Twilight Sparkle: And our names are carved really well! (Tommy, Sora, and Sonic’s group smiled a bit, glad that Kairi and the Mane Seven’s groups loved them) Trixie: Where did you find these broken wood, a dead tree? Tommy, Sora, and Sonic’s groups: (Nods) Yeah. Snake: And we madessss sure we put the dead tree out of itssss pain like you taught ussssss. Shadow: And Tommy’s group did a real good job on that with our help. Rouge: Yep! Cosmo: They just tenderly pressed their hands on the dead tree, and then we used our magic to put it to rest. Blaze: And then we broke some of these pieces off and decided to give these to you after carving the names on. Roxas: Tommy’s group came up with that idea to show their thanks for all of us teaching them last night. Fluttershy: So, you felt the dead tree’s pain first like we taught you? Tommy, Sora, and Sonic’s groups: Yep! (The group calmly smiled with impressed looks. Even Mushu and Fidget got impressed) Mushu and Fidget: Well…. Xion: But where will we keep these? (Then as if answering Xion’s question, Tikal magically shrunk the carved barks down into Ace’s vest pockets for the Mane Seven’s group’s names and the carved barks into Kairi’s backpack for Kairi’s group’s names) Ace: What’s that for? Kairi: Yeah? Tikal: To keep them safe. And when you pull them out, they return to normal size. And when you put them back, they…. Ace and Kairi: (Figuring it out) Shrink back down. Tikal: Yes. (Later, as they rode and/or flew towards the direction to the Kingdom of Equestria’s direction, Arturo then pulls his comb out and brushes his emo bangs with it. Seeing Starlight looking at it in curiosity, Arturo smiled softly and spoke up) Arturo: You still wanted to know about this? Starlight: Yes. Arturo: Well, it’s my imaginary daughter that I always hold close to my heart. She always makes me look good everywhere, even in the battlefield. She was also given to me by my papi, Macho Arturo, just before he went up the river for a wrongful accusation of vandalism and died in his sleep there. Starlight: Vandalism? Arturo: He was accused of illegally vandalizing a billboard. A huge picture. Starlight: Sorry to hear that. Arturo: It’s alright. I still miss him though. Starlight: Anyway, if your comb is your imaginary daughter, does she have a name? Arturo: Si. It’s Maria Gonchita Theresa Rosalita. Or for short, Maria. Starlight: Cute name! Arturo: Gracias. (Then the other Dazzlings turned to the other Gangreen Gang members) Adagio: What about you guys? Ace: Well, even though Tommy and Dil grew up in a city, we were orphans growing up living in these woods, along with the Stallion Seven. Gangreen Gang: That’s right. Dazzlings: (Realizing) Ah…. (Grubber then raised his hand) Trixie: Yes, Grubber? (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries) Trixie: What did he say? Ace: He said, “I got three special talents to show you.” Trixie: (To Ace) Really? (To Grubber) Show us. (Grubber nods, then clears his throat and imitates Tommy) Grubber: (Imitating Tommy) You are one bodacious babe! (Trixie got confused, then Grubber explained away what he meant by imitating Blossom) Grubber: (Imitating Blossom) It’s a compliment. (Realizing, Trixie got flattered) Trixie: Aw, thanks. Sonata: What about your second talent? (Grubber then pulled out his violin and plays it a bit, impressing the group even more) Buttercup: That was cool of your violin skills! Blaze: How is it cold, Buttercup? Buttercup: No, no, no. Even though “cool” means a little cold, I meant “cool” as in a compliment that humans say. Blaze: (Realizing) Oh, I get it. Sonic: Then that’s gr…. (Changes his sentence) I mean, cool. Mushu: (Chuckling) Awesome use of the language, dude. Fidget: (Chuckling in agreement) Yeah, tubular. Cloud: My guess from how Mushu and Fidget said those, that’s what humans say as well? Shrunken humans: Yep! Trixie: And what about Grubber’s last talent? (Grubber then perched his bird and made the others stop and see him. Then Grubber creaks his body upwards with his hands and stretching and shrunk his slug eyes down to normal. The group watched with calm impressed looks as Grubber suddenly stood up and looked like a normal person) Grubber: This is only temporary for this form. (Then he reverts back to normal, blowing a raspberry. Then the group chuckled a bit) Trixie: Now that’s, like Buttercup said, is cool! (Then they resumed their flight. Then a gust of wind blew on Billy’s bangs, almost revealing underneath. Sonata noticed and asked away) Sonata: Why isn’t your eyes showing, Billy? Billy: Duh, I can see, but…. Sonata: Something embarrassing? Billy: A little. (A short pause, then Shadow spoke up) Shadow: Show us. We promise not to laugh. (Billy then lifted his bangs up, revealing his blue cyclops eye. The group got impressed even more instead of laughing like Shadow said, making Billy happy) Group: Wow…. Sonata: We had no idea you’re a cyclops, Billy. (Billy dropped his bangs with a smile) Billy: Yep! I was born that way. Shadow: See? Nothing to be ashamed of. Billy: Thanks, Shadow. (He hugs him, much to Shadow’s calm surprise. Then after that, Shadow recovered and clears his throat) Billy: Sorry. Shadow: It’s alright. Sonic: I had no idea you like being given soft tough hugs. Shadow: Sometimes. (Then the group resumed their flight. Far away from there, Myotismon’s group and their army of Globlins are causing destruction, killing floral life in their way and polluting various spots in their path. Then Mephiles and Infinite forcefully brought up Bowser and Discord to Myotismon’s group) Mephiles: Found the eavesdroppers. Infinite: As you wanted. (Myotismon’s group smirked evilly at Bowser and Discord. Turned out offscreen, they overheard Bowser and Discord discussing on how to help the Forest Spirits save Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria now that Sticks is dead and that the pod is being taken to safety, and Mephiles and Infinite have caught the two under Myotismon’s group’s orders) Myotismon: My army and I imagine why you are both here? Bowser: Excuse us?! Discord: We were marched here through force! Vanitas: We couldn’t help but overhear that you heard that the pod is being “taken to safety.” Hunter J: Especially after Sticks died. (Realizing what this is about, Bowser and Discord scoffed) Discord: This is none of your business! Bowser: Yeah! It’s bad enough our Shaman Queen died, but your loss? (He and Discord chuckled a bit) Bowser: You lost your idiot younger prince from what we heard. Discord: That’s good enough for us. (A short pause, then Myotismon’s group glared calmly and angrily) Vanitas: That idiot younger prince…. (He smashes a nearby tree trunk to smithereens, concerning Bowser and Discord) Vanitas: WAS MY BROTHER!! (After that was done, Myotismon’s group in calm anger slowly approached Bowser and Discord in a threatening way, making the two nervous) Bowser: (Nervously) Yeah, about what we said. We were just kidding around! (They both chuckle nervously) Discord: (Nervously) He had your…. Nice dark, brooding looks…. Uh…. Forgiving nature…. Myotismon’s group: SILENCE!! (Bowser and Discord got concerned and nervous. Then Vanitas and Demidevimon aimed their Keyblade and Demi Dart respectively at the two of them in a threatening way) Myotismon: Where are they taking the pod? (Bowser and Discord began to sweat nervously) Vanitas: You gonna talk? Or are you gonna have the same fate as that Shaman Queen? (Bowser and Discord got nervous even more. Later, Bowser and Discord were shoved onto the ground, apparently freed for being forced to tell the villains where the pod is being taken) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) Thank you for your cooperation. Myotismon: And we’ll be sure the Forest Spirits know one last time that you said hello to them. (Then with that, Myotismon’s group and their army headed for the direction of the Kingdom of Equestria. Concerned, Bowser and Discord got calmly determined and headed for the same destination, but on a different path. Back with the heroes, they flew towards their destination calmly, and then, all was silent until the shrunken humans saw in amazement and wonder at the Kingdom of Equestria itself) Shrunken humans: Wow…. Bubbles: It’s pretty! Tommy: So, this is…? Forest group: Yep! Fluttershy: The Kingdom of Equestria. Sonic: Our home. (Upon arrival, they landed while Mushu and Fidget accidentally crashed onto the ground in their faces, trying to make a quick landing) Mushu and Fidget: Ow…! I’m blind! Oh, no! (They recovered themselves and realized they’re not blind) Mushu and Fidget: I can see, it’s a miracle! (The group just chuckled and smiled a bit) Popple: Yeah, a miracle you didn’t break your jaws. Mushu: (Feelings hurt) You don’t care? Fidget: (Feeling hurt) Some friends. Popple: Of course we care. Mushu and Fidget: You sure? Popple: (To Mushu and Fidget) We’re positive, (To the group) right? Group: Yeah. Mushu: Usually, fools are positive. Fidget: Yeah. Ace: (Playfully) You both sure? Mushu and Fidget: I’m positive. (They realized what they said, making the group laugh a bit) Mushu and Fidget: (Starting to laugh) We fell for it…. (Then they all laughed together. After that’s done later, the forest group escorted the shrunken humans through the kingdom to the glade where Squall and Rinoa are. Upon seeing each other, they bowed while the shrunken humans watched) Squall: Did you figure out what the smoke is? We forgot to investigate on that. Rinoa: And where’s Sticks? (The group calmly went grim. Later, after all was told of the smoke’s source and Sticks’ death, except for what Tommy’s group told the group about the red marks which they forgot to bring up, they headed for the Equestrian Tree where all the Forest Spirits are, having heard that they are gonna be told by Squall, Rinoa, and this Rafiki some good news and bad news) Braeburn: Does anybody in this kingdom know what the good and bad news are yet? Rinoa: Not yet. Until me, Squall, and Rafiki tell them. Blossom: Just what does Rafiki look like? Squall: He’s what we call the wise old man of the forest. Sonic: And a little bit like a crazy uncle. (The forest group glared flatly at Sonic, making him add in an extra explanation, since he respects this Rafiki) Sonic: Sometimes. (Then they all enter a huge hollow interior of the tree and then a male voice made an announcement as three female Forest Spirit singers vocalized) Male voice: (Voice-over) Friends! Neighbors! Prepare to see your worries…. Disappear! I know rumors have been flying…. But the truth is never as bad as it seems. I have just returned from inside this tree…. From the Rings of Knowledge…. Where every memory…. Every event that ever happens in Equestria Forest…. Is recorded in these scrolls by…. (Then a male mandrill appeared from a puff of magic clouds carrying a wooden stick with empty dry gourd-like orbs tied to the top like a staff. He is Rafiki, the crazy uncle-like wise man of Equestria Forest himself, and the one who was just speaking) Rafiki: Me! Wise old Rafiki! (Then he starts singing) Rafiki: Listen, party poopers I’ve got something to say Dry your weeping eyes We’re gonna be okay So you don’t have to worry About a doggone thing The Rings of Knowledge Knows everything The scrolls never lie And, honey, neither does Rafiki It’s right here in my hands All like a Waikiki So tuck your little fears And put them right into bed There’s not only humans here But also the Shaman Queen is…. (He looks in a scroll he’s holding, but then stops upon seeing what it says in shock) Rafiki: That the Shaman Queen…. (The Forest Spirits got confused and concerned) Forest Spirit 1: What? Forest Spirit 2: What does it say? (Rafiki then ushered the singers to continue) Singers: Dry your weeping eyes We’re gonna be fine Everything is Really gonna be all right (The Forest Spirits clamored up) Forest Spirits: Get to the point! (Rafiki then spoke up) Rafiki: I’ll be in a moment! Be right back! Forest Spirit 3: You better! (He goes backstage and then got concerned over what he just read. Then the group and Squall and Rinoa appeared) Rafiki: Oh, guys! Did you notice my reaction from the scroll I just read? Sticks is…! Squall: We know. Rinoa: But there’s hope. Rafiki: How? We don’t have a pod! (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina cleared their throats and pulled the pod out of the bag, making Rafiki relieved) Rafiki: Oh, good! The pod is safe! Sunset Shimmer: And since Sticks is dead, can you consult us on how to make it bloom under the full moon? (Thinking it over, Rafiki nods) Rafiki: Yes. I’ll read you that scroll. (Later in the scroll chambers, Rafiki found the scroll on the pod blooming manual, and read it) Rafiki: It says “To bloom a pod under the full moon’s light, place it in the water altar at night before or while the full moon’s light arrives at that spot.” Ember: And if it blooms in the dark? Rafiki: That’s all it says, unfortunately. So, I honestly don’t know what will happen if it bloomed outside the moonlight at the altar. Tommy: How do you know that’s all it says? (Rafiki showed the end of the scroll have a perfect tear at the edge) Rafiki: See? (Squall, Rinoa, and Shadow inspects it carefully) Shadow: It looked like someone ripped it. Squall and Rinoa: Yeah…. (Later, out on stage, Squall, Rinoa, and Rafiki came out to the crowd) Forest Spirit 1: Are you gonna tell us now? (Squall, Rinoa, and Rafiki explained away) Squall: We have good news and bad news, like you heard. Rinoa: The good news, like Rafiki said already, we have human guests. (She ushered to the left side of the stage leading off of it, and the shrunken humans came up, making the Forest Spirits interested) Forest Spirits: Wow…. Girl Equestrian: Now do you believe that humans are not extinct, Grandpa? Old male Equestrian: Yes…. Forest Spirit 3: And what’s the bad news? Rafiki: The bad news; Our Shaman Queen Sticks is dead. (The Forest Spirits and Forest Warriors got shocked, but then were quieted down by Squall, Rinoa, and Rafiki) Rafiki: It’ll be fine! (They show the pod, calming and relieving everyone) Rafiki: We have the pod safe here! Rinoa: So the full moon will bloom it tomorrow night! Squall: And the day after that, we shall have our new Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria! Rafiki: And Sticks would never want us to mourn for her forever! So the pod’s moonlight bloom will be a commemoration of her life! Squall: And eventually, mine and Rinoa’s! (The Forest Spirits, feeling better already, clamored in agreement) Squall, Rinoa, and Rafiki: To Sticks! Forest Spirits and Forest Warriors: To Sticks! Shrunken humans: To Sticks! (They all cheer. Later, everyone learned from the Eds’ group about something else in shock) Everyone: What?! North: What do you mean musicians are sick with flu?! Bunny: Without any musicians, how can we celebrate Sticks’ life without music? (Suddenly, Jonny and Plank returned, getting everyone’s attention) Jonny: Hey, guys! Plank and I found something weird next to the tree! (Concerned and confused, everyone followed Jonny and Plank to the spot he was before, wondering what Jonny and Plank found) Coming up: The group discovers and brings in a harmless “something weird” that Jonny and Plank found and upon learning how to have fun with it from the shrunken humans and even Cloud and Sora’s groups, start the celebration of Sticks’ life. Later, the couples from the group, after receiving permission from Squall, Rinoa, and Cloud’s group, spends the night at the Memory Tree Grove and its pond after having a romantic deer antler ride and romantic swim. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover